Just a Kiss
by WhiteParakeet
Summary: Their existence wasn't really that significant to each other. They went about their respectives lives merely as Captain and subordinate, but, that would all change with a ill willed match making arrangement. How will their lives change? What will be put on the line? Rated M to be safe in later chapters.
1. Prelude

" What is this ? " I ask perplexed. This couldn't possibly be happening. " Marriage ? A match making meeting? Have you gone insane ? "

" No. Father approves as well. " Father might not approve for the same reasons but that doesn't really matter. The Kuchiki elders have been strongly keen on their head remarriage. This opportunity came just at the right time and he will take it. Sawatari Akisame will do anything for his business. If he had to force his sister to marry he would.

" Even so what makes you think it'll get through? Captain Kuchiki has refused every proposal that ever came about and I do not want to get married. " I paused. "I've been his third seat for years and we barely speak".

" I am certain it will be a yes. Even he doesn't want to the family elders will accept it. It's not that bad of a match. " Akisame said getting up from his chair towering me in my living room. My barracks quarters weren't small but he was making them suffocating. I didn't want to marry my Captain. I didn't want to marry, period. " We are a noble family with a profitable business. It will be good for us and for his clan."

I huffed. " Business that's it? " he gave me a look asking what I meant. " That's why Father said it was okay? "

" Well, no. He wants you to find someone to be with. For you not be alone. " I glared at him. Not because of my fathers words but because of his condescending tone. " I'm not worried about you."

" I've noticed" I snorted.

" I think you'll try to ruin it but this is a good match." Akisame acused "Just go with it and do something useful for the family business. " he contined irritated. He never undestood why she became a shinigami. Nobody else in the family did.

" That's rich coming from you. " I answered angry ignoring the jab. " You are the one who explicitly said I wasn't needed. That you'd be fine handling the business alone and now you say that!"

" You know arguing this doesn't really matter." I frown puzzled." It's already done. You'll meet him one week from now for dinner. You'll be informed of the details later." My eyes widened in surprise gripping my chair harder. "What?" I bellow again tonight.

" You heard me, the meeting is scheduled." he stated. I sighed dropping head in my hands. " You won't refuse now, will you?"

I couldn't, could I? Refusing the Kuchiki family would be bad for my family, even though the proposal came our family. It'll be an awkward week.

" It's not like I have a choice. You could've told me that sooner." In a moment Akisame left, the sun had just sat, and I was alone with my incoming headache. How weird will it be at work? For me at least.

I slumped into my soft bed.


	2. Of no consequence

The next morning I was spared of meeting Captain Kuchiki first thing in the morning. Renji saved me just in time because he wasn't as late as usual. So, I made him take the tea I usually serve him and the Captain in the morning as they sort the things for the day. I concocted some lame excuse, went my merry way with my duties and with my investigations as why my impeding marriage negotiations came out of the blue. I might not be completly involved in my family business but I visited once in while as not to entirely be out of the loop.

Now well in the middle of the week me and Renji were walking through the West gate of Seiretei coming back from a mission. Hollows had been causing a ruckus in some of the further districts so we were ordered to exterminate it immediately. Needless, to say the mission went without a itch. We were now heading to the 13th to have lunch with Rukia.

" Earth to Sawatari" Renji said but it barely registered. I was thinking on how effectively avoiding my Captain till the end of the week. I was way to embarrassed, to face him and I was running out of time and options for my enquiries. I would have to report soon an didn't want to go to the main house just yet. Brother's hears there must be many. This week was busy for the sixth squad.

"Sawatari-san" This voice was different it was Rukia gently nudging me. " Is something wrong ?" I guess it showed.

"Not really. It's just …. I " I placed my chopstiks down hesitating. Rukia must know by now. I really wanted to know what she thought. Maybe she could persuade Captain Kuchiki to flat out refuse me if it wasn't too late. Or else, on the worst case scenario, I would have to come up with something during the meeting.

" Come to think of it . You've been avoiding the Captain like the plague this week. What did he do? " Renji said with a incenuating grin.

" Renji !" Rukia and I exclaimed. " Brother would never!" Renji raised is hands in surrender and Rukia stoopped mid swing. I sighed looking out the porch the grass was green has ever.

" I know, alright. The Captain is not that kind of guy." Renji said. Rukia sat down again and then I said " I guess you must already know, Rukia"

" Well, I've heard about it." She understood what I meant but Renji was left looking puzzled. " Are you going through with it?"

" Yes, I have no other choice." I continued " I guess it'll be just a meeting, right?" There was no way the Captain would marry me and as far as I'm concerned I wasn't keen on this marriage or any other.

" I think so. The elders are just on Brother's case again after the Aizen commotion and his stay at the relief station" By now Renji was tapping his foot in impatience. The betrayal had been a heavy on everyone. " I see. Then he'll dismiss me in the first missing, right? " I gathered the Captain won't be convinced to cancel this nonsense before going through with the first date. He has his circumstances as well. Then, perhaps I can talk with him after reporting.

" Dismiss you from what, goddammit? You've been on and on but you haven't answered me?" Renji said. " What's going on? Even Rukia knows and you haven't seen her in days?"

" Oh" I smiled mischievously, leaving my thoughts away, and glanced at Rukia to follow my lead. " That's only natural, Renji. Isn't it Rukia?"

" Well, yes. You never know, Brother might go ahead with it. Sawatari-san is a very good person."

" What's that got to do with anything. She's been avoiding him the whole week!"

" I couldn't avoid it you know" I said placing my hands on my cheeks feigning a blush. " The Captain might just become my husband. I was shy." I continued fluttering my eyes.

Renji blinked before it downed. " Whaaaaaat?" Mine and Rukia's laughter filled the room along with Renji's crashing chair.

Finally, I explained what happenned with my brother and we reached the conclusion that everything would just end in the first meeting.

" But you still can't avoid the Captian forever. You'll have to report soon you know?" Renji stated.

" Yeah, I know." The sun was warm outside so we had moved to the porch sitting beside each other as I swung my feet up and down. " I just feel really embarrassed you know." I lied. It's just I still couldn't confirm my suspicions. Brother was moving strangely if I considered what I've been told I had to go to at least a production site, one not to conspicuous.

" It'll be fine Sawatari-san." Rukia intervened " What's the worst that can happen? You'd become my sister! Pretty cool, huh"

I laughed. " I don't think it'll happen."

" Yeah, " Renji started " I just can't see you as Lady Kuchiki. You don't fit at all" He smirked

Rukia and I smacked him simultaneously. "Hey!"

"Abarai, you shouldn't upset that ladies" Captain Ukitake gentle voice interrupted coming from down the hall. Instantly, we stood up and bowed.

" See, you should heed the Captain's words" I stated crossing my arms.

"I don't know about that Sawatari-san " he chuckled "But, perhaps, have you and Abarai come from a mission in Rukongai." We nodded.

" I see. I just attended a meeting where Byakuya was asked about it but he could not report as you hadn't yourselves reported in." Captain Ukitake explained. " He was none to pleased, you should go in as soon as possible"

That's not good., I thought and then I was dragged away by Renji in a hurry. " See you later, Captain Ukitake, Rukia " He waved. "Bye" I strangled out .

" Just let me go, you idiot. " I said breaking free and flash stepping beside him. " I told you we should've gone in before lunch."

" But I didn't know about the meeting" he defended.

" Yeah, right, but if we had came in earlier. There wouldn't be a problem" I retorted. Our bickering continued even when we stepped inside our squad barracks on the way to the Captain's office. I asked if the Captain was in to a passing by shinigami and he confirmed it.

Stepping up to the door,Renj knocked, " It's not like you protested that much"

" So now it's my fault. It was your idea." I said fuming.

Inside, Byakuya was not very pleased with the noise grating on his nerves. There was more than enough noise around him lately, starting at the manor, the elders have been more than insistent that he remarried, and the meetting had not gone that well and now his most high ranked officers were bickering like children when they should've have reported hours ago. He wouldn't believe that the mission in cause would've taken them so long.

" Which you approved of," came Renji voice. "That's not exactly true but you had some good points" That was his third seat, Sawatari Akina. The woman the elders had stuck him with _this time_ and the one that had being avoiding him in every thinkable manner . Thus, delaying his work as well. There are documents she has to deliver herself. It was irksome to say the least. Now that he thinks of it she didn't seem the type to jump at marriage. Well, he didn't know her beside work but as of the begining of the week she basically dissappeared. Was it because of the match making? But the arragements had been going on for much longer. Was she unnware? It didn't surprise him, he had met the mentioned woman's brother before and he surmmarised that he pretty much did what he wanted not bothering with others.

There was a knock again, softer this time. It was Sawatari. " Are you sure you want to come in!" Renji teased. " It's long overdue. I just … wan to get it over with" I glared. "You know he doesn't bite..." A pause to remember how his Captain was ruthless in battle against him and then, "... much." my eyes automatically widened. Did he not realize the Captain was just behind the door. " Renji, are you cra..."

"Enter" Byakuya ordered. Did that buffon not realize he could discern his loud words coming from behind the door.

I was quickly interrupted by the Captains order and opened the door. My gaze falling on the man I have been avoiding and something clicked. Why would I be going out of my not to see him. He was my boss and noble like me. Well, probably more than me but he surely realized or saw the match making meeting as something forced down our throats and common thing in our world. That's why for split seconds in between three steps from the door to stand in front of his desk and accidently looking in eyes I couldn't by the life of me discern, why?

" Now, who will tell me why I wasn't able to disclose a complete report to the General Commander " the Captain's icy monotone filled the room. My eyes lifted again to meet his but my lips remained sealed. I'm not good with excuses this was Renji's task. But he seemed to be sttrugling for one as well. Damned Captains meeting. The silence streched as I racked my brains for a good answer and Renji rubbed his neck feeling awkward.

" I see." Byakuya continued signing a report, closing it and placing it on the pile on his right. "Then, perhaps, next time do come in before lunch." His voice was icier than before but he remained expressionless as always.

" Yes, sir" we replied a second after faltering a bit. We got caught, bickering outside his door is a bad idea. It is true I rarely pulled a stunt like this and had been at the sixth for years but... one thing had I learned, such things trully displeased Captain Kuchiki. What would he think of me? I could actually see him glaring at me during our meeting.

" Seeing, that this matter is now resolved, Report."

Renji has the liutenant fell into the discription of the events. We had travelled to the furthest districts of Rukongai assigned to the sixth squad and encoutered mainly low leveled hollows in a small flock. The battle wasn´t hard at all they out numbered us but they were weak and defeated easily.

" Is that all?" Byakuya asked. The report from the tenth squad reported the suspicions of some kind of organization within the hollows which implicated the control of an higher leveled hollow. After events with Aizen that caused a more frequent flaring of the shinigami's spiritual pressure hollows had been more active.

" That we are aware of, yes, Captain" I replied speaking for the first time since in the room. Byakuya turned his attention towards Sawatari. She was better than Renji in this matters, she would most probably noticed it. But... his doubt remained. Captain Hitsugaya's report didn't leave much leeway.

" The tenth squad investigation of their districts reveal the possibility of the involvement of an higher leveled hollow possibly an adjuchas. " Byakuya stated in his monotone. I stiffed a bit and Renji too. If this was to be confirmed we had been foolishly unware. Our enemy shouldn't be underestimated " Their activity seems to be diminishing in response to our actions. We are to wait for them to move and then thoroughly investigate the possibility in the districts to us assigned.

" Understood, sir" We said together.

"On the occassion move out carefully and only with high seated officers. " The Captain ended. " But do assign patrols to the area we can't leave the citizens completly unprotected." Byakuya took a second to stroke his signature in report again. " I believe this is all for now. I do expect a written report in my desk as soon as possible. You are dismissed. " I turned to leave in tow with Renji after bowing but then Captain Kuchiki's smooth baritone stopped me " Sawatari, you stay." Quickly with an apolegetic glance Renji left.

" Sit"

I pulled a chair and sat cross from him. My hands clasped on my lap and suddenly very interesting, _Here comes the scolding. _Silent seconds ensued before anyone spoke.

She sat across from him. Demure, her back straight, hands clasped on her lap, eyes low, in her case in what seemed sincere shyness or nervousness. A noblewoman's posture, the one he once glanced upon on the functions he rarely attented with Rukia and she happened to be there, as well. That contrasted with the carefree attitude she displyed with everyone else. It seemed everyone reserved their best behaviour for him. Sometimes, Byakuya wondered if it pleased him or not.

" Is there any reason why you haven't properly fulfilled your duties this week?" Captain Kuchiki asked his passive gaze burning me.

I raised my eyes willing my lips for a proper answer, " I … You see …, " I mumbled. His steely gaze was not helping at all, as well " No, sir " I said defeated. I'll just come out with it and try to see where he stands. If the Captain knew of anyting. When carefully enquiring some our shops and wholesalers I got the inkling that everything was not going smoothly as usual. Even though, Brother is too ambitious I'm sure he wouldn't be to foolish , I must be aware of what's going on before sitting with the Captain on that dinner.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Sawatari Akina has been his third seat for some years now and she has always fullfilled her duties to the best of her abilities. She always had a valid reason for any delay in reports and other duties.

" The thruth, Captain, is that I didn't want you to think that I have anything to do with my family doings" To tell the, actual, thruth, I was embarassed, yes, but I, also realized, what benefits a marriage to the Kuchiki would bring, and the drawbacks of displeasing them. As well as the desire to remain far from the designation of golddigger. If his family had any suspicion of any kind doubtful manouvers that could involve them then my family could possibly be crushed under their influence. So, I baited for information and prayed for an actual actual. The Captain is hard to deceive and, well, … always expressionless.

" Anything unrelated to our duties of the Gotei 13 shall not impair my judgment on your performance as my third seat, " Byakuya frowned slightly wondering what was on her mind. Playing such games here was not to his tastes and she had never done it before. " therefore anything to do with our private lives is of no consequence." Perhaps she thought there was something more behind their match than the usual from her side. Nevertheless, it was still of no consequence to him, he would flat out turn her back.

" _Of no consequence."_ I echoed in my mind, that dreary monotone. For the Captain it didn't matter, of course, the problem was not on his but mine. I did get the clear answer I wanted. I feel tired. I just to get it over with. Let the weekend come and that sunday come. So I can go back to my usual routine.

" I understand. " I stated simply and politely. "My files shall be on your desk as soon as possible as well as my report on our latest mission" I stood up waiting for my dismissal.

He nodded. " You are dismissed, Sawatari"


	3. Good, neither do I

I sighed, looking in the mirror wondering how long it was since I've worn such a beautiful kimono. I didn't recognize myself. My room at the manor house was the same everything I had here was in the same place, my clothes lined out in the closet, well taken care of surely by my personal maid, Sakura. In the end, Sakura is more of a friend than a maid she's been with me since we were both children.

The garden was as ever gorgeous, every flower had rich colours and the leaves a rich green as well. Nevertheless, what I loved the most was the fountain, the sound of the water slowly trikling into the pond had always soothed me. As luch would have it the best thing my bedroom had was balcony overseeing the garden.

" Done, Akina-sama, " Sakura said, she was helping me getting ready for my _marriage interview _" You look beautiful. " she said with a smile. I saw us refleted in the mirror of my vanity. I smiled. I certainly looked better than on the everyday occasion. My kimono was deep blue with turquoise flower details and turquoise sash. Sakura had done my chocolate brown hair very simply with the family crest, three tea leves pin, holding my hair from going into my face and the make up was very light, too. It looked very good.

" You should dress up, more often, Akina-sama" Sakura playfully scolded.

I chuckled. " It's not like I don't take care of myself. I do use some make up. "

" Yes. Akina-sama, only mascara doesn't count." She huffed. " You're ready now. Your Brother will be here to escort you to the restaurant. Just be yourself and it will fine and you look so good that if he doesn't like you he's a fool. " she stated.

" I don't think Captain Kuchiki will care if I look bad or good. " Sakura frowned puzzled. " I don't think he wants to remarry and, more importantly, I don't want to get married ! "

" Don't say that! Don't you want to find someone?"

" I do, but on my own, not like this. Me and Captain Kuchiki are only doing this because we have too. There's nothing more to it " Sakura parted her lips in an attempt to speak " And this is just a crazy idea my Brother came up with."

For the business he says is doing fine as it ever did, he assured me, quite angrily that the problems at the store and wholesalers were because of a distributor. I have no reason not to believe him and, according, to him to be asking so many questions, he really does care for the business, money and connections. I guess Captain Kuchiki had the bad luck to be stuck with me for a while because of my Brother business strategy. That I'm quite sure it will brilliantly fail tonight.

" But you never know for sure" Sakura offered and I gave another smile, " I'm quite sure that there will never be a second a set up for someone who's being pressured to marry for one reason or another."

" You must really not like your date. " she stated.

" It's not like that. He's been my Captain for years and we just go about our lives merely as Captain and subordinate." I explained. When a knock came on my door . It was my Brother he was to accompany me to the restaurant. " But I do respect him."

Once in the carriage the silence settled for a while before Akisame broke it, " You look good. " He said sincerely. I smiled warmly " Thank you. Just for that I forgive for not telling me soonner about this"

He huffed. " Like I could've done that. You would've just refused and stubbornly stick to that decision."

" That's true, I'm still not very fond of the idea." I said " You know this is going to amazingly fail."

" You do not know that for sure." Akisame stated

" Oh. But I do know." I said my words stretching. " Better than you anyways. I do work with the man. We speak of nothing but work with each other and he's always aloof to say the least. I'm sure the Captain only cares for his family and squad, however, I am no room for doubt that he does not think of remarrying. He would've remarried by now, if he thought of it, wouldn't he?"

Akisame seemed displeased with my words. He knew they were true, at least, to some extent, yet he also knew that, even though marriage was not that apealling for both parts, one them was bound to have to marry again, and that was the Captain. He might not like it but, eventually, it would happen, so why not his sister, a second daughter of a good and powerful family, it would please the Kuchiki elders as it already did.

" You might be right, but try not to ruin it all together," Akisame paused knowingly, he must've known I was trying to come up with something. " At least you already know somewhat how to deal with him"

" Yes, of course, I do not want to be fired." I retorted. Damm sure, I know how to deal with Captain Kuchiki , it was splendidly noticed when I ended up in a cell in my own squad. The time of the ryoka invasion was a tumultous one. I remember that the only thing I achieved was to royally upset the Captain and break Renji out of confinement. That's what landed me in prison. For what I did which more than upset the Captain, well, there's this and that. Firstly, I remembered being fed up and confused as to why he wouldn't help his sister and commited stupidity to ask him not very politely why wasn't he doing anything, it drove me mad how apathetic he was, and Renji was doing worse, from what I saw that their bond was very deep. I smiled, we went through a lot but all ended well and that's what matters the most.

The trip continued in silence while I racked my brains on how to get out of marriage without to much damage. In the worst case scenario my partner could very well decide to go along with it. I needed a good idea ...and it's not coming to mind as of now.

Once the carriage stoped at our destination, I could see the beautiful outline of a luxurious traditional restaurant. I was aware we a had a private room reserved for us. My Brother helped me getting down from the carriage as walking with my current attire was proving difficult and along the stoned path through the exquisite and trimmed garden reaching the entrance.

I never pictured myself doing this with my Captain. I have to confess it never came to my mind. To tell the truth I knew this would happen sooner or later, it was usual for families like mine, but never I imagined going through it with the Head of the Kuchiki clan. Let's face it. My family, although influential, it's not a great house, and I'm the second daughter.

" Watch the step." Akisame warned. Taking me away from my usual ramblings. "Thank you." I said taking his hand more steadly and going in the restaurant.

Once inside it took us some turns to reach the designatned room. The maid escorting us knocked and announced mine and Brother's arrival and then the door opened. It seemed Captain Kuchiki and an older woman who I thought to be a Kuchiki family elder had already arrived.

My eyes immeaditely landed on the man said to be my partner for tonight as he rose together with woman. We traded pleasantries. He seemed quite different being out of his uniform and in a impeccable dark blue kimono, I had seldom got to see that. It was weird in a way but otherwise he looked positively handsome even more so than usual. Then, it hit me, my eyes widened in surprise and I quickly turned my head away. Oh! God I was turning into the Shinigami Women Association members. My heart thumphed faster.

" Sawatari" Captain Kuchiki soft baritone called. I looked towards the voice. I am not blind I know he is and handsome man, many women would kill for a date but for the love of god I am supposed to not want to marry him. Wait, to marry is a long way from dating... " Shall we sit ?" he continued offering his hand. I nodded politely vaguely aware I blushed taking his hand. He helped me sit down and then he sat down and the others sat as well.

The meal progressed calmly, soft conversation, accomppanied with a delicious meal with a beautiful view to the restaurant's garden. I went along with it as I would in a regular dinner party as it was what this would amount to be in the end. But apparently I momentarily forgot I would be alone with the Captain for a while after Brother and the elder left. It seems we should get to know each other. Well, we already do, he's my Captain! However, I'm sure that's not what they mean.

" If you wish we could leave." the Captain said in his monotone. Seconds, before a maid came serving tea. It smelled wonderful. So as fate would have it I had to taste it.

" No. I am should have the tea. It's scent is just wonderful." I said before instructing the maid to leave. I would take care of my own tea. " It would be a shame to waste it or to taste it alone." I ended hapilly preparing to serve two cups of tea. Careful of my kimono,which I came to very much adore, I began to serve, before realizing that the Captain might not want to stay. I as well could leave for all purposes this meeting was done with when the dinner ended. This must be Brother's plan to make me stay longer, I thought, I could never quite resist a good cup of tea.

" Unless, you wish to leave?" I asked.

" It is fine. Pour the tea and we will have it." I nodded serving the two cups. Silence settled again. Having my first sips I smiled contented peering into to the transparent liquid. It was very good and it was my family's blend. That made it even better to know my family came up with this taste.

Byakuya observed Sawatari calmly and quietly while tasting his own tea. Holding the warm cup in his hands he thought his subordinate seemed a little different than usual. Perhaps it was the clothes, he had scarcly seen her out of the shinigami uniform but he reluctantly had to admit she looked at least pleasing too the eye and her movements while preparing and pouring the tea were both graceful and flawless. Then as fast as the thought came he censored it. What was he thinking?! She was not his wife, she was his subordinate. Too even begin to think of another woman was like a betrayal in his mind. However, Sawatari seemed to at least to be enjoying the cup of tea. He knew it was thanks to her he need not tolerate low quality brews while on the squad barracks. She seemed love it and take pride in her family business.

" You seem to be enjoying it, Sawatari," he said. Sawatari jerked her head, he seemed to have startled her. " It is a good blend. " Byakuya added offhandly.

"Hm, yes it is." I answered. His voice just came out of nowhere. For while I had sensed his gaze and didn't help my lingering nerves as usual. All throughout the dinner I had always dreaded this moment alone with him. I just had to have him assure me that we'd remain as Captain and third seat. Although I felt some butterflies in my stomach, the Captain had just been so... courteous, always so kind and polite when adressing me. Today the underlying coldness appeared to have lifted a bit, or, maybe he was just trying to convince the elder he was actually trying to get a wife. I just hoped I wasn't blushing like a fool. Should I just ask please don't marry me ?

Sawatari continued to gaze into her tea cup. It seemed to hold great interest. That woman had acted like that during the dinner as well. Much to shy she's usually more talkative and outgoing. Perhaps it was because of the occasion. Byakuya looked outside. It was night already and the moon was out. If he was at home he would be taking a walk in the gardens. Maybe he should stick by his routine, today too.

" Would you accompany me for a walk, Sawatari?" Byakuya suggested placing his cup on the table. If he distracted her from the situation, perhaps, it would be easier to talk with her. Byakuya wanted to end this nonsense the elders came up with soon.

At the sound of his voice the tea lost it's interest and slate grey eyes became much more interesting." Yes, of course. It's lovely outside." I answered. I had never noticed his eyes colour. It was beautiful. I got lost in them never noticing I was pratically staring. I must have seem like a fool. I was supposed to simply get this over with.

" Then shall we?" the Captain stood.

" Yes." I tried to stand immediately but the kimono was not has comfortable as the uniform and it was hindering my movements. Byakuya noticed and offered his hand as a noble should. There was nothing more to it.

"Thank you." I took his hand and stood slowly before smoothing some wrinkles with my hands. Walking outside the porch's step proved a great challenge with my new sandals and clothes, but there it was again the Captain's attentive assistance.

Byakuya offered his help again. Sawatari was having a hard time walking aroud with that kimono even tough it suited her. The colours were a perfect on her. He thought as he helped her down the porch.

" Thank you, Captain." I said looking up. Late realizing my mistake as I got lost again in those grey orbs. Those eyes , now I noticed, as expressioneless the Captain was, I could see that his eyes said something. I know not what but they hold something. I supposed no one had noticed before. Then , it hit me, the Captain was much too close. I realized this were but good manners, but, still, I could feel his warmth as my cheeks grew redder and my heart thumped a bit harder. Quickly, a as I stepped in the garden I let go of his hand as if it was fire.

" I am sorry, Captain. It seems I'll have to walk rather slowly." I said taking a few timid steps. Now I couldn't lean on my Brother for help, could I?

Byakuya nodded as saying it was alright before starting the path down the garden besides her. Indeed, he had to take small steps before she got the hang of those sandals, but eventually, a good pace set in.

"Sawatari" he said getting her attention his steps coming to a halt. She turned around to face him.

" Do you have any wish to be married?"

I was stunned. If this wasn't blunt, I don't know what is. " No ... Captain. I do not." I stammared out surely he wasn't proposing. This was exactly what I wanted the easy way out. Then why was my heart racing?

He had to admit it stung to be rejected without a moment's hesitation. He was a man too so he had his pride. Yet, this made everything easier.

" Good, neither do I. " He stated in his monotone never betraying his lightly wounded pride.

I understood very well before coming here that I would never become the Lady Kuchiki but, seriously, if the Captain acted like this aroud women it was hard to see how he got married once. Nevertheless, I am sure he loved Rukias' sister very much, most surely still does. In my book, that's a very good reason to not remarry.

" I thought so, Captain. " I said with a smile. " To tell you the truth. I was made aware of it just this week" It explained her behaviour this past week. He was right to think so before. " Akisame kind of sprang it on me. I assure you I have no wish to marry."

" I see." Byakuya stated resuming his steps. There was no point in a walk if you just stand. I followed. " It's beautiful here." I murmured.

Byakuya heard Sawatari's soft voiced comment. He had to agree as he continued his down the stoned path, Sawatari following close behind in silence. We soon arrived at a clearing with lake surrounded by trees. I wishfully glanced over the bench under a tree. My feet were protesting in pain.

" You should sit if you wish so." I immeaditely sat down sighing in relief. Byakuya could swear he had a slight smile on his lips at the sight but it quickly disapeared.

" Perhaps, a walk was a bad idea. " the Captain stated casually. I was sure he had caught on my plight. " I do not think so, Captain. It's lovely here. I just need to rest for a bit." I answered. I truly liked to be outside sometimes the office was so stiffling. "If it is not incovenient, of course." I added concerned.

He simply nodded. Relief filled me as I finally got some time to rest my tortured feet. I never should've worn a a brand new sanals to these meeting. A marriaged meeting I kept saying in my mind not helping myself at all. Even after being rejected so promptly which I must say stung a bit more than expected. The idea just floated around as the Captain just left it at that _"Good neither do I"_ he had said.

" About the marriage do not worry anylonger. I will put an end to it."

"Thank you, Captain " I said overlooking the small lake we stopped by. I always thought that ,in the end, I would be free choose who to marry. However,on one hand I must say that today and the past week made afraid that that may not happen so, but on the other hand, standing in front of me now and everyday was a man that did so. I never thought of marriage so much as nowadays, there's no one I have feelings for or aspire to marry but …

" Is it foolish of me ? " I asked absentminded.

" What do you mean, Sawatari?"

The Captains voice brought me back from my musings making me realize that I had spoken out loud.

" You asked if it was foolish of you, however, I do not follow" My lips parted trying to compose an answer " I … I just meant... " I hesitated could I really ask something like that.

He was standing waiting for an answer looking straight at me. I decided to go through with it this was probably going to be my only chance. I already knew what everyone else thought.

" I mean to choose my own husband ? " The Captain eyes widened ever so quickly before going back to normal before I nervously continued rambling. " Is it unreasonable of someone like me to want to live with someone I'll care for and that will care for me?"

There was silence more like an awkward pause. I immeaditely regretted what I said. I had clearly upseted the Captain with such nonsense. Why I had I come to these conclusions tonight? This was the fate of a noble Lady to marry as the family saw fit. It was a miracle I became a shinigami to begin with.

" I …. Forgive me, Captain Kuchiki." I said hurriedly meaning to make my leave. " I assure you I meant no disrespect. " After a quick low bow I steped out as fast as I could. It was just too embarassing.

" Sawatari , you're not foolish or unreasonable for seeking happiness."


	4. After your duties are done

"I´m a fool. A fool with a capital F. "I thought ruminating on the events of the past evening.

"_Is it unreasonable of someone like me to want to live with someone I'll care for and that will care for me?" I had asked._

"Seriously, what was I expecting, an answer " I sighed " and to add fuel to the fire I ran out of there" I sighed again letting my head rest on my hands, momentarily leaving my paperwork to rest," " Well, looking on the bright side this time he didn't throw me in a cell."

Today Renji was of patrolling our districts as ordered, tomorrow would be my turn, so for now paperwork it is, and then train the new recruits. I, actually enjoyed this part of my job, it was fulfilling to see someone improve their skills with my assistance. It made me proud.

Some delicious cups of tea later I was finally able to see through my reports and put the pen down before heading for the training hall. Yet another day at the squad without disruptions. The weird case of the hollow flocks hasn't yet been solved but the patrols alongside the tenth squad had only began for a few days.

0

"Everyone is doing just fine." I said "Let's take a five-minute break. If you have questions, please don't be afraid to ask "

The training session was going well, the new recruits were working hard and listening to the instructions. Although some did complain asking when they'd get some field experience. This new patrol details were a good opportunity but I couldn't choose just anyone. I had to think carefully lest anyone be hurt or worse killed.

"You'll get your chance. Keep working on your tasks and training and with time your chance will come. I am sure of it," I said signalling them to come outside practising their kido skills would be good too.

"You always say that Third seat Sawatari. "an unconvinced new member said. I chuckled demurely. "Well, what would you have me say, I am telling you the truth. When you are fully prepared you will get an assignment."

After coming outside and everyone being in position. We started again, I explained it would be good to train kidou not only as way to hone their kidou spells but also as a way to improve their reiryoku manipulation.

" I know you learn Hado nº31 at the academy, it is a good start as a mid-level spell." I began walking around the line they had form., " But I that today I'd go to with Hado nº 32 Okasen. It's not that much difficult and you can use either with hands or the length of you zanpaktou's blade." I stopped behind them. " Do all of you know the incantation ? " It seemed some them remembered it from the academy. I remembered that we'd use to learn many incantations and then practice just a selection of spells as basis.

" Good, now we can begin. Let's start with our hands first and then move to our zanpaktou." The Incantations started but I noted that some tried to forgo the incantation. I was afraid it wouldn't go so well, if not done properly the spell could explode in their hands or faces, however I decided to let them try, by standing near them just in case.

...And I wasn't wrong some seconds later there was a big bang. The barracks wall almost came down if I hadn't flashed step and avoided disaster. The Captain would be fuming mad, well not on the outside but he would, and Renji would tease me endlessly.

" Third seat Sawatari, are you alright ?" My ears rang because of the explosion while I dusted myself. I am getting a headache now. " Yes I am fine. Do not worry ." I said reassuring a young shinigami. " I am so sorry. I shouldn't have got ahead of myself." She said bowing once more. I placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it. " No, it's fine, I'm here because of these situations. You just need to be more careful and more practice. You can ask me anything you want." The young girl nodded still a little uncertain. She nodded again. " Ok, everyone you can go now. I think it is all for today. Keep your focus on the job and be careful when training. " I stressed. Everybody bowed and continued with their duties and tasks.

I decided then to head back to the office to see what I could do. The moment I stepped into the porch my path was blocked. I was to report to the Captain's office.

0

I did wonder for a while what it could be but the unsuccessful kidou a moment ago seemed a very good reason. Even though, nothing else came to mind I felt that wouldn't be reason I was called to Captains office or at least not only because of that. Foreboding I guess this feeling.

I knocked before I heard my permission to get in.

"Sawatari-san, good evening. " Captain Hitsugaya greated turning on his seat at the captain's desk. "Is everything alright? There was a blast a while ago." He commented. From his seat Captain Kuchiki seemed to want to know about that incident as well. It was his squad after all.

" Humm" I mumbled before actually answering. I wasn't expecting to see him." Yes. Yes, it is. It was just a failed hadou spell." I closed the door behind me and went closer to desk where both Captains where.

" I assume everyone is alright then?" Byakuya asked. He came to that conclusion because Sawatari sat across him calm and uninjured and most important of all no one came running in his office has it usually happened in case of emergency.

" It is apart from an embarassed recruit everything is fine. " the Captain nodded. " You asked for me, Captain ?" I was curious as to why I was there now that I saw Captain Hitsugaya.

" Indeed. Captain Hitsugaya if you would like." he said giving word to the smaller Captain.

" Sawatari-san there's something I would like you would help me with." He started. " It seems your family has land on the area affected by our joint patrols." Captain Hitsugaya paused. I sensed he was waiting for me to intervene but nothing came mind in that regard. My eyes furrowed, " I have here some details about it." I opened the folder he handed me skimming through it. " Do you know to what I am refering now ? "

" Yes,I do. " I said pensive without taking my eyes from the images I was seeing. The plot of land was abandoned. That was no longer a tea plantation and the buildings were old with a feeling of not being touched for years.

" Then what can you tell us?" Byakuya prompted seeing that Sawatari remained quiet staring at the photos. He was met with silence.

" _Run, Akina. " a voice stressed. She was so afraid, the voice._

" _What are you waiting for! Run. " She was louder now. _

" _Akina, run " The image was all blurred. Were that flames? A hollow, too?"_

" _Now Akina , go . RUN"_

"Sawatari-san?" Captain Hitsugaya asked placing a hand on my shoulder.I jolted back to reality.

" What can you tell us, then ?" I looked from Captain Hitsugaya to Captain Kuchiki, his face was unreadable, but the other Captain showed worry.

" I am sorry. " I ran a hand through my hair. " I... I was just having a hard time remembering about this plantation. " I said I hoping I had a steady voice, it was partially true.

" Is it no longer in use ? " Byakuya asked. Her gaze turned in his direction again. He had the distinct impression she was out of sorts, hiding it well, but he mastered hiding emotions, it was nearly impossible to deceive him. " Seeing its state."

" No, it is not. " She began steading her voice.

" This is one of our oldest plot but it isn't running for as long as I remember." I closed the folder and handed it back to Captain Hitsugaya. " Why do you ask ?"

" As I said it is in our area of patrol during one of our details my officers have terminated a flock of hollows near this compound. Matsumoto reported having sensed a reiatsu fleeing the premises." He explained. It certainly surprised me. Was something using my family compound to hide?

" Captain Hitsugaya do you believe this to be the adjuchas you mentioned in your reports before" Byakuya asked. He was fairly certain this was what his fellow Captain was thinking and he agreed. Captain Hitsugaya nodded. " Then we need permission to enter the compound and investigate."

" I have already asked it of the Sawatari family head. " I sighed. " But I thought Sawatari-san could help us as well as it hasn't been granted yet" Family head that is to say my Brother who seemed not have granted it yet. For who knows what reason... and he wanted to impress Captain Kuchiki. I feel that like this he won't.

" However, we need to investigate as soon as possible the traces of reiatsu will surely be gone if we take to long" Captain Kuchiki stated in a monotone not at all seeming in a rush.

" I apologise for the delay on the answer from my family, I am sure it will come soon. " I said a with a slight bow. I did not understand what cause Brother to not answer promptly to the Gotei 13 seeing as this was a useless plot of land.

" Don't apologise Sawatari-san it's not your fault." Captain Hitsugaya interrupted.

" I feel I have a part on it. " I said seeing it was my family that was involved. However, I did know we could investigate if I was there. When I was about to suggest the very same thing Captain Kuchiki beat me to it.

Byakuya agreed. Sawatari was not at fault here. He knew she wasn't involved in the family business as her Brother was. " I do not see where the problem lies. Tomorrow Sawatari is on patrol she can enter the compound without permission with other shinigami."

" Yes that was why I came here to quickly tell you what we found." Captain Hitsugaya explained. "Only after we get hold of the permission warrant can others investigate without a family member presence. If you'd check it it would be much appreciated." He ended addressing me

" Of course. I was about to suggest the same thing. Meanwhile, I am sure that Brother will expedit your request. "

From here on the conversation came to an end fairly quickly. Captain Kuchiki said that squad six had come across the same problematic hollows, assured that we would check on his lead, we said our goodbyes and then Captain Hitsugaya left. However, I have to say I barely heard most of it answering here and there. My mind went back to that voice, those blurry images. I couldn't grasp them, understand them . I only understood the fear.

" Sawatari" Byakuya called, watching his fellow Captain leave, but inviting her to focus again. He had noticed her mind wasn't entirely on the conversation for a while. " Is something the matter?"

" No. I was just trying to remember more about that plantation." It wasn't a lie _entirely_.

" I see. " Her answer came straightforwadly, however, he wasn't convinced that was the full extent of matters. Nevertheless, Byakuya decided it would be best to leave at that for now. " Perhaps, it was shut down when you were young." he supplied

" I believe that to be the case as well." I agreed, even though, I found strange it to be abandoned like that, I found it stranger how I don't remember much about it. And I could not forget that eerie ... _reminder, memory? _Especially the voice, was it my Mother? My mind was going in circles and I didn't like it one bit.

As he looked at his Third Seat just across him couldn't help to notice how her mind seemed to be working. For sure there was more to the story, he was just not one to pry into peoples lives. He did decide to leave it for now as it wasn't important for their mission.

" On another note, there is something else I wish to discuss with you. " Byakuya pointed out. "However, I would like to do it after you finish your duties."

I nodded asking naively " What about Captain, if I may ask?" There was a long pause before the Captain spoke again.

" I intend to discuss our so called marriage match. " Captain Kuchiki stated blandly in his soft baritone. I am sure I blushed the brightest of reds the second those words escaped the Captain's lips. I had completely forgotten about that because of the talk earlier. How could I forget I ran out on him after spouting such nonsense.

" Captain, I have to say … " she stood hastily. Byakuya had to say it was the first time she was so natural in front of him. He found it …. it didn't know what . He didn't have time to figure it out as she fumbled through her words. " I just … I did not mean...I only... "

" After your duties are done, Sawatari." Captain Kuchiki stated. It was a polite order.

" I understand, Captain. Then I will take my leave" It had instant effect. As I realised, looking at the Captain's impassive eyes, that I was stumbling through my words not actually saying anything. I was becoming a mess because of the Captain and I wasn't understanding why. I had gathered my wits before answering and had prayed he didn't notice my blush or fast paced heart. He wouldn't notice that right?

I closed the door behind me sighing deeply. I was much to affected by the Captain's presence now. Should I curse my Brother ? It was a good plan I thought yet was it really his fault? Sure he made the match but he didn't made me react the way I did when we were alone.

While preparing another tea-pot securing my own cup, before going to my office, inadvertently

my mind went back to the marriage interview. The feel of his skin when he held my hand, the soft baritone of his voice and his enigamatic grey eyes. The Captain was a gentleman. Without noticing a smile came to my lips while walking around the corner.

How would it feel to be loved by such a man ? Surely, his wife would feel like the center of his world. My path came to a dead stop letting my warm tea cup crash into pieces on the floor. What was I thinking? His love ? How would it feel? The crashing sound was an heaven sent making me return to reality . I bent to pick up the remanants of my teacup. I was not thinking straight those thoughts were not for me to have . They were for his future wife and that wasn't me. I neither had feelings for him nor would Captain Kuchiki ever look at me that way.

" Hey! Are you alright, Sawatari ?" Came a voice from down the hall. It was Renji.

" Yeah , I am fine. I just spaced out for a while." I answered. " Did you come back already?"

"Yes, the tenth took over us. "

" Are you going to report?"

" Yeah. I'm going to report and then hopefully get out of here."

" Yes, hopefully. " I teased as Renji picked up the last shards of the accident. " If you're done with your papers that is."

" I'm beat you know." He whined.

" You should just go. For the record I don't think the Captain will care much." Renji resumed his way down the hall and I went to dispose of my teacup remains in the trashbin in my office. When it hit me.

Captain Kuchiki said marriage match, not marriage interview, but , marriage match …. _marriage match_.

My heart sank or did it ran faster all at the same time. What's happenning to me ? To me Captain Kuchiki was just that my Captain.

0

Sawatari had just left his office when Byakuya decided he should take a break. He needed to stretch his legs for seating for so long in his office. A walk in his squad barracks gardens wouldn't hurt and a round around the grounds wouldn't hurt either.

Peacefulness. That was the feeling that the gardens sakura tree gave him. It was always good to come here even though he preferred the gardens back home. During his walk he decided he should accompany his Third Seat Sawatari on the next patrol assignement, if there was a potential powerful enemy lurking on those permisses.

Also, he hadn't forgotten about what he had speak with her about, Byakuya just wished this matter would go away. Nevertheless, he was forced to notice that whenever this issue came between him and Sawatari her behaviour changed. She showed sides of her he hadn't seen yet. Byakuya came to the conclusion he didn't know much about her. He couldn't forget how he enjoyed to stroll with her the other night, the silence wasn't awkward, her presence was beautiful and gentle, even she was a bit timid, and, then, earlier today her clumsiness was so pure. At the moment he couldn't figure what he thought but now he knew he found it endering as opposed to the usual soft layer of noble courtesy she seemed to keep for him.

The Head of the Kuchiki clan was fairly certain of what caused such reaction, but to tell the truth he wasn't offended by anything she had done. Sawatari Akina in his eyes always manage to assuage any kind of insult or exasperation, as he had seen before with the squads recruits, with her humane manner.

Surprisingly, Kuchiki Byakuya himself concluded that whoever she came to love and or became her husband would have a beackon of peace to return to.

It was just not him and his heart sank.

Byakuya eyes widened and quickly turned around in his steps back to his office. Any other shinigami at the barracks would now see his Captain retracing his footsteps back to his office after a usual round around the squad. None would notice his unusually confused demeanor or his hurried footsteps. On the surface it was just the Captain going back to his office.

For an instant Byakuya was baffled with his own reaction and thoughts as he sat down at his desk.

As there wasn't anyone else for him than Hisana and she was no longer here. Certainly, this was the reason he started to think of Sawatari moments ago. Perhaps, the endless chatter the elders were bothering him with was affecting him more than he thought.

Moments of quite later a knock came on his door. It was Renji, his lieutenant.

" What is it, Renji ?" He said in a harsher tone than he intended too. His mood had taken a turn for the worse.


End file.
